Acheson Goulding
| death_date = | placeofburial = | placeofbirth =Stony Mountain, Manitoba, Canada | placeofdeath =Fort Garry, Winnipeg, Canada | allegiance =British Empire | branch =Aviation | serviceyears = | rank =Group Captain | unit =No. 17 Squadron RAF, No. 150 Squadron RAF | commands = | battles = | awards =Military Cross, Distinguished Flying Cross, French Croix de guerre }} Group Captain Acheson Gosford Goulding was a Canadian-born World War I flying ace credited with nine aerial victories. After infantry service, he transferred to aviation and served in Asia Minor and the Balkans. After winning the Military Cross for courage, he returned to civilian life. He gave up a business career to return to service for World War II as a Group Captain. Early life Acheson Gosford Goulding was born at Stony Mountain, Manitoba, Canada on 16 May 1893.http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/canada/attestation/goulding.php Retrieved 14 July 2011. Goulding was educated at St. John's College and the University of Manitoba at Winnipeg.http://www.canadaveteranshallofvalour.com/GouldingAG.htm Retrieved 21 July 2011. His enlistment form for World War I service still exists. On the form, he named Gwendolyn Marie Goulding as his next of kin, gave his civilian occupation as clerk, and his home of record as Winnipeg. His physical examination measured him as 5 feet 8 1/2 inches tall, and described him as having a medium complexion, with blue eyes and brown hair. He swore allegiance to King George V and joined the 28th (Northwest) Battalion, CEF on 14 December 1914. World War I Goulding transferred from infantry to the Royal Flying Corps and was posted to 17 Squadron. While he had enlisted as a private with regimental number 74142 in 28th Battalion, he served as a lieutenant with 17 Squadron, and as a captain after transfer to 150 Squadron.http://canadiangreatwarproject.com/searches/soldierDetail.asp?ID=97481 Retrieved 20 July 2011. He was commissioned on 29 June 1916, and seconded to the RFC on 18 September 1916. His joining date for 17 Squadron was in February 1917; he was appointed a Flying Officer on 23 February 1917.(The London Gazette, 20 April 1917, p. 3756.) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30028/pages/3756 Retrieved 21 July 2011. Goulding's squadron was tasked with supporting British troops opposing Bulgarian troops in Macedonia. In May 1917, he was one of two pilots who bombed a Bulgarian supply train of 26 wagons, stampeding the draught horses and smashing military supplies. Goulding was awarded the Military Cross on 26 October 1917;(Supplement to the London Gazette, 27 October 1917, pp. 11108, 11111.) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30355/supplements/11108; http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30355/supplements/11111 Retrieved 20 July 2011. he had flown many ground support and reconnaissance missions, but had no success on combat patrols until 28 January 1918. After Goulding's first five victories, he became a Flight Commander in 150 Squadron with the temporary rank of captain on 26 April 1918.(The London Gazette, 17 May 1918, p. 5874.) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30688/pages/5874 Retrieved 21 July 2011. He scored four more wins in May and June 1918.http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/canada/goulding.php Retrieved 21 July 2011. On 21 September 1918, Goulding was awarded the French Croix de guerre.(Supplement to the London Gazette, 21 september 1918, p. 11259.) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30913/supplements/11259 Retrieved 20 July 2011. List of aerial victories See also Aerial victory standards of World War I Post World War I On 1 January 1919, Goulding was awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross.(Supplement to the London Gazette, 1 January 1919, p. 96.) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31098/supplements/96 Retrieved 20 July 2011. On 9 April 1919, he gave up his Royal Air Force commission to return to army duty as an acting captain in the Nova Scotia Regiment.(The London Gazette, 13 January 1920, p. 561.) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31730/pages/561 Retrieved 21 July 2011. Goulding returned to Canada to run a construction firm in Winnipeg. He would serve his country again during World War II, joining the Royal Canadian Air Force in May 1940. After service as a staff officer, he commanded No. 18 Flying Training Service School at Gimli, Manitoba while serving as a Group Captain.http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/canada/goulding.php Retrieved 23 July 2011. Acheson Gosford Goulding died in Fort Garry, Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada on 27 April 1951. Notes Category:1893 births Category:1951 deaths Category:People from Winnipeg Capital Region Category:Canadian World War I flying aces Category:Canadian Expeditionary Force soldiers Category:Royal Air Force personnel of World War I Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross (United Kingdom)